free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 1
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = N/A |next = Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 2 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その2 |current track = 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その1 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Romio Hayahune (CV. Atsushi Abe) Shizuru Isurugi (CV. Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) Ayumu Kunikida (CV. Ryo Hirohashi) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 2:48 |episodes = }} (雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その1 Iwatobi Festival of Vindication! Preparation Part 1) is the first track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation 1st years："Iwatobi Festival of Vindication! Preparation Part 1" Romio：Today, we’ll have a meeting later on what to include in the menu of our booth at the Iwatobi Festival, right? Shizuru, have you thought of anything? Shizuru：Yeah. But more importantly, there’s one thing that bothers me. Ayumu：What do you mean? Shizuru：I heard rumours that the swim club’s booth was cancelled at the Iwatobi Festival last year. Romio：I heard about that, too. It was like, “cancelled due to various circumstances.” Shizuru：“Various circumstances”? What I heard was, “it was cancelled due to unavoidable circumstances.” Ayumu：What I heard was, “it was cancelled due to very significant circumstances.” Romio：Significant circumstances… Ayumu：Unavoidable circumstances… Shizuru：Various circumstances… Romio：Ahh… I don’t really know what the difference is, but it’s true that when there are rumours like that, it makes me wonder why it was cancelled. Ayumu：Oh! Could it be… Shizuru：Ayumu? Did you think of something? Ayumu：No, it’ just that… yesterday, when I was tidying the lockers in our club room, I found a massive amount of protein powder about to expire. Romio：Protein powder? Shizuru：Gou-senpai loves muscles, so she’s probably the one who bought them. Ayumu：Yes, most likely. Romio：What does it have to do with the cancellation of the swim club’s booth? Shizuru：：Could it be…! Ayumu：My thoughts exactly. Maybe Gou-senpai tried to add protein powder to the food they sell on the menu. Shizuru：Her plan is to muscle up all students at Iwatobi High School into muscles! Ayumu：And then, the school found out…! Romio：Nonono, I’m sure even Gou-senpai won’t do something like that! Shizuru：You’re right. But the rumour I heard was even more radical. Ayumu：H-how radical is it? Shizuru：Apparently, they tried to open a Naked Apron Cafe and it was halted. Romio：N-naked apron!? No way, that’s even more unbelievable! Even if it’s Gou-senpai… Ayumu：Oh! But, this year’s booth will be a poolside cafe… and all the boys will be serving guests in aprons over jammers, right? Romio：Well, yeah… Shizuru：It’s possible that they were not allowed to have a Naked Apron Cafe last year, so they reluctantly compromised this year and made it apron with jammers instead… and that’s the truth about the “unavoidable circumstances”… Romio：It should be “various circumstances.” Ayumu：No, it’s “significant circumstances.” Nagisa：Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting! Rei：I’m sorry we’re late. Gou：Well then, let’s start the meeting! We’re doing it this year! The Iwatobi Swimming Club Poolside Cafe! Last year we had to cancel due to unpreventable circumstances… 1st years：Unpreventable!? Translated by donamoeba References Navigation category:CD category:Drama CD category:Product category:Free!-Dive to the Future- category:Extra Short Films